


Heat

by Ggunsailor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Glimmer has a problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, boy. Here goes nothing...

Glimmer has a problem.

A BIG problem.

Her heat cycle is getting very close.

That's not been a problem before. Bow himself is an Omega and all the staff and guards are Betas.

But then Adora came to the castle. And she is definitely an Alpha.

Not exactly a good thing when it turns out you've got a crush on said Alpha.

Usually Glimmer takes a potion that helps but she just learned from the castle healer that some of the ingredients are out of season due to the Woods' damage from the battle. Perfuma is supposed to send some seedlings but they won't be there until the end of the week.

When she asked the healer what to do, they said with a nervous smile "Go and lock yourself in your room."

So that's where she's heading, hoping that she doesn't bump into anyone.

Especially Adora.

Suddenly there is a scent in the air. A perfume of earth, wood, and musk.

It hits her fast, sending a pulse down to her legs and making her wet. She falls to her knees as a wave of desire hits her hard. Oh, no. She's cycling now!

"Glimmer?"

_*oh shit*_

"Not now, not now!" She grits through her clenched teeth. If Adora comes around the corner there's a very good chance that she'll jump the warrior.

While that's incredibly tempting, she manages to concentrate enough that she teleports into her bedroom.

She falls back against her door and takes a deep breath. ' _Come on, Glimmer, calm down_.'

But the remnants of the scent are spinning images in her brain, of Adora shoving her cock into her and fucking her into her mattress while she snarls into her ear that she's hers. Gods, she can even feel the mating bite on her neck...

*knock knock*

"Glimmer? Are you okay?"

"Gah!" She teleports onto her bed and throws her blankets over her head. "Don't come in! I'm sick!"

"Sick? Do you need a healer?"

"No, no, I'm fine! I just need to rest, please go away, Adora!"

There's silence, and then the door opens.

' _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!_ '

Adora steps in, closes the door behind her,  and walks up to the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Hnnn, no! No, I'm fine!" Adora's scent is close now, and Glimmer almost moans aloud.

"Are you sure? Because I can--" The soldier stops short and breathes in deeply.

Jasmine. Peony. Rose. Summer rain.

" _*Glimmer*_ ," she groans. "Are you-- _*fuck*_ \--are you in heat?"

The princess peeks out from under the blanket over the side. Adora is looking up at her, eyes blazing with lust and...

Dare she say...

Love?

Aw, fuck it.

She flashes down in a blaze of light and grabs Adora, kissing her hard.

The soldier growls and pulls the princess to her, her cock swelling hard against Glimmer's thigh.

But then--

Adora pulls away from the kiss, ignoring the groan of disappointment. "Wait, wait. Glimmer, are--are you sure you want to do this? That this isn't the heat speaking?"

Though every part of her wants to fuck the fertile Omega in front of her, she wants to make sure.

Curse Adora for being so goddamn chivalrous.

Glimmer takes a deep breath and says "Yes, I do want to do this. Because it's not just the heat, Adora." She pulls her down again and says quietly "I like you, like, really like you and I've dreamt about you kissing me for ages. And this just adds to it so please just--" she then whimpers "...kiss me!"

"But, but what about pups?"

"I take a potion for it, Adora, I'm not gonna have babies anytime soon, just _*fucking knot me*!_ "

Adora's self-control snaps. The Alpha in her roars to dominate; she growls again, suddenly grabs Glimmer and pushes her onto the pillows on the floor.

Glimmer goes "The bed--"

"Is going to break. And I'd rather not break it from what I'm going to do to you." The dark fire in Adora's eyes tells her to just be quiet.

Glimmer surrenders and wraps her arms around her shoulders, her legs going around her waist and grinding against the growing bulge in Adora's pants. "How come your clothes aren't off?" She whines.

Adora chuckles. "Patience, love," she murmurs, sliding the zipper down Glimmer's back.

"Not really looking for patience, here."

"What are you looking for, then?"

"For you to, oh god!"

Adora grins wolfishly. Her hand is now cupping her between her legs and rubbing her through her underwear. "You were saying?"

Glimmer says nothing else, quickly pulling off her outfit, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her gloves. Adora helps her along, throwing the clothes to the side.

The Omega surges forward, kissing Adora again. "Clothes...off!" She whimpers, biting down on her lover's bottom lip.

Adora pulls away, grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up, revealing her toned athletic body. Glimmer moans in appreciation and leans forward to kiss...

Only to be stopped with a finger to her lips.

She lets out a frustrated groan.

"Maybe you could help me by unbuttoning my pants?"

Glimmer's fingers fumble a little, but the button pops open and both work the fabric down Adora's legs.

The princess sees the bulge in the grey boxer shorts and gasps. Adora looks down, and then back up at her.

"You okay?" She asks?

"Um...a little nervous."

Despite the slight urgency of the situation, Adora bends down and kisses her forehead.

"We can go slow," she breathes, "and if something hurts let me know and we can stop."

Glimmer nods. "Okay."

They kiss again, and then Adora slips her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulls them down.

Her mouth waters at the sight of Glimmer's lips swollen with arousal with pearls of moisture beading on pink curls.

Well, why not taste?

She bends down murmuring "so beautiful" before running her tongue over the dampness.

Glimmer moans, throwing her head back against the pillows. Her fingers pull Adora's ponytail out and run through her blonde hair as Adora works her mouth against her pussy, drawing more and more come out of her.

When Adora switches to her clit, she cries out arching her back. ' _Oh, gods, so good!'_

Grinning a little to herself, the warrior slides two fingers in her, twisting and pumping.

Glimmer moans, digging her fingernails into Adora's shoulders. She's so close...

"Come for me, Glimmer."

That low, gravelly voice is her undoing. She practically shouts to the ceiling, knowing that someone will have heard her.

They can go fuck themselves.

Falling to the bed, she can feel her legs are jelly. But her heat is still going through her.

Adora comes into her blurry vision, her eyes dark and gorgeous. She holds up two fingers that are gleaming.

Glimmer's eyes widen as she realizes that's her come on her fingers.

The blonde grins and slips one of them into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

The princess licks her lips and Adora grins.

"Oh, you want a taste, too?" Without waiting for an answer, Adora slips her hand down again, gathers a little, and brings it back to Glimmer's own mouth.

The princess takes in the calloused fingers and sucks the come off moaning around her new lover's digits.

Adora growls again and takes her mouth again in a fierce kiss. Glimmer wraps her arms around broad shoulders and kisses back. When her knee brushes against Adora's crotch...

She moans in delight realizing that between moments the warrior had taken off her underwear.

She suddenly flips Adora onto her back, feeling the need to show her appreciation. 

Adora smirks a little. "Someone's getting ahead of themselves."

Glimmer doesn't take the bait but kisses her hard. She bites and sucks at her lips as Adora groans and gasps.

The former Captain is abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. Any Omega would be lucky to have such an amazing Alpha under them.

She pulls away and nips her way down Adora's neck and shoulders, avoiding the mating bite for now. She takes a stiff pink nipple into her mouth and sucks on it.

" _Fuck_ , Glimmer!" Adora moans, tangling her fingers into pink-purple hair.

Another hand massages her unattended mound while the other traces her abs, moaning in appreciation of the woman below her.

How the hell did Glimmer get so lucky?

She pulls away, letting go of the nipple with a wet pop. There's something that's getting her attention...

"Adora," she purrs, mouth an inch away from the alpha's, "you're poking me."

Adora whimpers a little at the hungry look in her eyes, and she grins. 

She slides her hand down her new lover's belly and grasps her hard cock, squeezing the base of it.

"Unh!" Adora bucks her hips up.

Glimmer takes her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulls it, smiling at the moan.

Pulling away, the princess purrs "So big...and so hard for me."

"Only for you-- _fuck_!--Glimmer."

"Oh? You only get this hard for me?"

"Y-yeah."

Glimmer giggles and squeezes again. "Do you want to fuck me, Adora?"

"YES."

"Hold on...I think I want to have a little bit of fun with you first."

Adora wonders exactly what this might entail but her thoughts are cut off as Glimmer starts to kiss her way down.

She dips her tongue into Adora's bellybutton, causing a yelp, and goddamn the princess didn't know it, but she has a thing for _abs_.

She reaches her lover's cock: stiff and hard with little drops of fluid leaking from the slit.

She pushes back the slight thought that it looks big and leans forward to lick up one single drop that runs down the length.

"AAH!" Adora cries out, hips bucking up. Glimmer's tongue is hot and wet and making her brain almost short out.

Glimmer pulls away and kisses the head of her cock, then shoots a hungry grin at the Alpha. The soldier whimpers questioningly...

And then howls in pleasure as the Omega opens her mouth to fully envelop her cock.

Glimmer begins to bob her head up and down, blowing the Alpha like her life depends on it. She's not going to lie--giving Adora a blow job is something she's dreamt about.

Adora is groaning and gasping, fingers raking through Glimmer's hair. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Glimmer would be blowing her like her life depended on it.

A dark thought appears in her mind of Glimmer being with someone else, but she brushes it away.

More and more fluid comes out of the slit at the flared head and Glimmer finds she's become addicted to the taste. She bobs her head faster and faster, now wanting Adora to come in her mouth.

"Glim--Glimmer, I'm, I'm going to, I'm gonna--"

She pulls away for a moment saying "It’s okay, Adora. You can come." She then lowers her voice into a purr. "I _want_ to taste you."

That sets her off. She throws her head back her head and bellows, feeling spurts pulse through her cock into Glimmer's mouth; the princess, to her credit, swallows the come until it softens in her mouth.

She pulls away and wipes her mouth, crawling her way back up Adora's body. When she reaches Adora the soldier has an incredibly dopey grin on her face.

"You enjoyed that?" She murmurs, brushing hair from her forehead.

"Did I." Adora takes her chin and kisses her, tasting her own flavor in Glimmer's mouth. "You're amazing, babe."

They kiss for a little longer, and then Adora holds her lover's hips and gently flips them onto the pillows. With a quick stroke of her hand she's hard again.

"Are you ready?" She asks in a paper soft voice.

Glimmer nods, spreading her legs apart. "Mmm-hmm...are you?"

"Yeah." She positions her cock against Glimmer's folds. "But if it gets too much, I'll stop, okay?"

"Adora, I love your chivalry and all, but please just fuck me!"

A predatory grin. "As you wish."

Then very slowly she slides in, groaning at the tight heat. Glimmer whimpers and moans, hands sliding down her back.

And then Adora, planting her hands on either side of her hips, begins to slide in and out.

Glimmer groans, tilting her head back. This was so much more--* _much more_ * than her wildest fantasies.

Adora is * _real_ *--the slide of her skin, the scent of her heat, the nudge of her hip bones, and her blue eyes shining like sun on the water. She loves the Alpha leaning over her so much.

Adora looks down into lilac eyes, her pink and purple hair sparkling in the low light from the window, her skin glowing like amber.

She had never dreamed that Glimmer--the Omega she had so unexpectedly fallen in love with--would be under her, looking up at her like she was amazing.

And she would try to be from this moment on.

"...* _mine_ *," Adora growls, thrusting.

Glimmer reaches up and cups Adora's face, whispering "yes, please...* _make me yours_ *."

She leans back and shows her neck.

Adora's canines now itch to bite, to mark the skin before her and let her know that this Omega is hers.

* _And only hers_ *.

She bends down and closes her mouth on the column of flesh before her, biting.

 _HARD_.

Glimmer cries out, her hips arching up off the pillows. The pain hurts, but then her heart rejoices at the thought of her being Adora's Omega.

She then turns her head to Adora's own neck and bites it herself, leaving her mark. The blonde yells, inwardly delighted that now they were bonded.

It takes a minute or two for Adora to realize that she can't move forward; she looks down to see that...

Her knot has formed without realizing it.  
She looks down at Glimmer; she's thinking  the same thing.

If they do this, if she knots Glimmer, then there's no going back.

The princess whispers "Do it."

"...yeah?"

"...please..."

Adora takes Glimmer's legs, bending them at the knee to her chest. Then with one push...

Her knot slips into Glimmer with a wet sound, both moaning.

And Adora can't hold it in anymore.

She buries her face into the pillows next to Glimmer and growls, her knot inflating and releasing come into her lover's pussy.

Glimmer comes, moaning as her Alpha's come shoots into her, feeling it trickle down her legs as Adora releases load after load.

Finally, it's over. Adora falls on top of her lover, gasping and trembling at what just happened.

Bond mates.

She and Glimmer are bonded now.

Glimmer strokes Adora's back, her mind now cleared of the fog of heat.

Wow.

* _Wow_ *.

Adora lifts her head up and their eyes meet.

There are no words for a moment.

Then Glimmer smiles. "Hi."

"Hey." Adora leans forward to kiss her. Then they part, nuzzling their noses together.

"So...are you going to tell my mom or should we both tell her?"

"I think we both should. But first things first. We both need a bath, and then some food."

"Mmm, but I don't think I can move."

Adora lays her head on Glimmer's shoulder. "Then sleep. We'll figure everything out in a bit."

"Mm'kay. Love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here we are.  
> I, uh...think this is the _filthiest_ chapter I've ever written.

* * *

Now that they're mates, Glimmer finds that Adora is...

Well, she's absolutely  _insatiable_  when it comes to sex; what was that saying Bow told her once?

Oh, yeah, that Adora is "thirsty" for her, even when she's not in her cycle.

Now, they did have to take some more precautions; Glimmer still takes the birth control potion but now Adora takes something for her fertility as well. What with the war and such, they don't need to worry about that right now

Yet the thought of having pups with the warrior  _after_  the war is...a tempting thought. Adora is a perfect Alpha: strong, intelligent, courageous and beautiful. Any Omega would be pleased to have her as their sire.

Glimmer can't _help_ but think about it.

But because of the war, she dutifully takes her potion.

\----

A month or two later Glimmer wakes up in the middle of the night sweating like mad. It  _has_ been hot recently but not  _this_ hot.

She teleports down to the table, pours water from a pitcher into a glass and chugs it down.

' _Nope. That didn't cool me down. What else could...'_

It's then that she feels come sliding down her thighs. And her nipples are hardened little points.

Then wafting on the very slight breeze is a familiar scent.

_Adora..._

Her mate is doing something that is causing her scent to affect Glimmer, to go into her heat cycle early.

She outright moans, leaning against the table and massaging one of her breasts. 

She decides to answer that call.

In a flash of light, she's teleported in front of Adora's bedroom door. The scent hits her full on and she gasps. Then she fumbles with the knob and opens it.

Adora is asleep...and in the full throes of some sort of dream. She's thrashing and groaning in her sleep and the princess can make out her cock tenting the sheet around her waist.

' _God she looks so delicious.'_

 She makes her way over to the bed, bends over her and gently presses a kiss to her lover's forehead.

"Mmm...Glimmer?" The blonde murmurs, opening her eyes.

"Hi." The pinkette says, her voice surprisingly rough and husky.

"...hi. What are...what are you doing?"

"You called me to you."

"I...I did?" Adora furrows her brow and then understanding lights up her eyes. "... _oh shit_...I think I'm in a rut."

Glimmer silences her mate by kissing her fiercely, cupping her cheeks to bring her closer.

Adora groans in pleasure and pulls her down on top of her. "Glim..." she gasps between kisses. "...want you...want to breed you."

Glimmer pulls away. "Do you? Do you want to fuck me? Fill me with your cum so much it's leaking down my thighs?" She murmurs, tracing her fingers over the mating mark. 

Adora whimpers in response and Glimmer smirks. She likes working her mate up until she's practically feral.

She then reaches down and grabs the base of her mate's cock. The blonde groans in pleasure.

"Unh! Glimmer, you drive me wild," she rasps.

"Hmm, so do you, baby." She leans over and brushes her lips against Adora's. "Right now...moan for me. I won't let you cum until you  _sing_ for me."

At that she starts to pump her hand up and down the rigid cock, spreading the precum that's been steadily dripping until it's slick under her palm. She bends down and suckles on her lover's nipples, nibbling and biting. 

Adora thrashes under Glimmer's touch, moaning and gasping. Heat is gathering in her gut and slipping down into her loins.

"Mmm...gods, you look _so_ good," the princess purrs, licking a circle around a taut breast. "So delicious...I think I could eat you up."

"Glimmer..."

"Yes, baby?"

"...s--suck my cock," Adora growls, releasing some of her Alpha pheromones.

Glimmer moans, both at the order and at the reaction to her Alpha's scent; her pussy clenches instinctively. Her Omega cries to please her Alpha...

So she does, shimmying down to her mate's cock---

 _Whoa_.

"...what is it?"

Glimmer realizes she spoke out loud. "I...your knot," she says in shock.

Adora lifts her head up. "What about it?"

"It's formed."

Blue eyes widen in shock. "Already?"

"Yeah..." Lilac eyes darken. She leans down and kisses the blunt head; Adora lets out a grunt.

She then goes for it and practically deepthroats Adora, sucking and licking and biting.

The blonde groans, raking hands through pink-purple hair. "Mmm, feels good. You're sucking me so good, Glim."

The praise goes down to her clit and Glimmer moans.

She hears a chuckle that shakes off into a growl. "Such a good little Omega. Keep going and I'll give you a reward at the end."

Glimmer's initiative kicks in and she starts giving head like it's going out of style.

Adora's hips stiffen and she lets out a groan as she cums, shooting her load down Glimmer's throat. The Omega takes as much as she can but then has to pull away gasping: little spurts hit her face.

"Oh! Whoops," says Adora, blushing bright red. "S-sorry, Glimmer."

The princess wipes her face with the blanket. "It's okay. Had a feeling you needed to blow a load," she finishes with a smirk.

"Well, you wore me out a bit, babe." Then Adora gets a smug grin. "Come up here."

"Huh?"

"Ride my face."

Glimmer turns red as a tomato. "What? I--really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Still blushing, she scrambles to where Adora is now reclining a little against the pillows. Swallowing, she gently but slowly straddles Adora's face.

"I, I'm not too heavy?" she asks, shuddering as she feels her mate's warm breath against her folds.

"No, not at all." Calloused hands cup her rear end and bring her closer. "...you smell wonderful."

Glimmer's slight protest is silenced by the feel of a hot, wet tongue against her. She moans loudly and starts to grind against her mate's mouth.

 "You taste so good, princess." Adora sucks her pearl between her lips, drawing more and more fluid into her mouth.

Glimmer gasps, clutching the wood of the headboard. It feels so good! ' _Sweet mercy, why haven't we done this before?!'_

Adora digs her nails into her rump and she yelps at the sting. "Ah!"

"Gonna come for me, darling?"

"Yes, can, can I? Please, let me come, Alpha!"

Hearing her say that, Adora takes a deep breath through her nose and growls; the resulting vibration, plus the sudden nibbling of her clit makes Glimmer explode. She rides out her orgasm against Adora's face until she can't anymore. She falls to the bed trembling and shaking.

Her heat has been slaked but only by a little; she can still feel the edge of it in her core.

Adora is now leaning over her, blue eyes dark and loving. She reaches down and kisses her; the Omega can taste herself in her mouth.

She wraps her arms around broad shoulders and pulls her down closer. As she does so, her mate's cock, still sticky with precum, presses against her belly.

She has to say this now before she loses her nerve; she pulls away from the kiss with a moan. " _Adora-aaaaaa..."_ she trails off as her Alpha is now biting and sucking at her neck, leaving bruises that definitely will be there in the morning.

" _Glimmer,_ " the blonde groans, lost in the taste of her mate's skin and sweat.

"I--I need to, _ohhh_ , to tell you something!"

The urgency on her voice causes Adora to pause. She looks up at Glimmer. "What is it?" she asks, a slight feeling of...something--she can't tell what it is--curling in her stomach.

The princess takes a deep steadying breath, lacing her fingers behind Adora's neck. "I...I almost didn't take my birth control potion. But I did," she says noting the sudden look of panic on the soldier's face, "yet...I was _so_ tempted not to."

"Why?" Adora asks.

"Do you even need to ask? Adora, you're everything I've ever wanted and _so much_ more." Her voice is trembling now as she cups her lover's cheeks, trying to say what's been in her heart. "I'm so lucky that you're mine and gods just the thought of being pregnant with your pups, to see little ones running around looking like you and me, it--" She swallows, feeling her emotions swell in her chest, "it does something to me."

Adora is quiet for a long-- _very long_ moment. Glimmer starts to panic inwardly until a small smile appears on her mate's features and she starts to--

Laugh? Huh? 

Adora then grins down at her. "Wanna know something? I  _almost_ didn't take my fertility potion."

Glimmer's jaw drops. " _What?_ "

"I've thought about it, too, Glim." She brushes a lock of her from her forehead. "I've thought of seeing you pregnant, of seeing you with our children and seeing you be a perfect mother. If I'm everything you've ever wanted," she presses her forehead against her mate's smiling, " _you're_ everything I've ever wanted."

Glimmer feels such a wave of relief and of love that she can't help but start giggling. Adora joins her, both of them snorting and laughing.

When they stop, Glimmer says grinning "We're both such dorks."

"Yep, that we are...I love you, Glimmer."

"I love you, too, Adora." They kiss tenderly at first, but then Glimmer feels her heat again, coiling throughout her body and collecting between her legs. Adora seems to understand and begins to kiss her more passionately.

Glimmer finally pulls away gasping out " _fuck me"._

Adora growls and flips her mate onto her stomach. She spreads those luscious legs and places the tip of her cock against skin dripping with moisture. "Ready for me?"

" _Mmm-hmm!"_

The blonde bends down grinning and says into her ear "What's the magic word?"

The pinkette groans, mentally making a note to kill Bow later. "Adora!"

"Nope, that's not it." She bites the back of Glimmer's neck, reveling in the cry it brings. "Come on...what do you say?"

"...please, please fuck me!"

"Good girl." With that, Adora slides into her, both moaning at the same time. She then starts to pump her hips back and forth, making wet slapping sounds against her rear.

Glimmer whimpers into the pillow, fisting the sheets tightly. Finally, she's being filled, being fucked by her Alpha.  _This_ is what she wants. She lifts her hips up to meet Adora's thrusts, moving forward and back.

Then Adora suddenly slips out of her; she cries out in disappointment only to moan as she's lifted up by a strong grip; her legs fall on either side of Adora's hips as her mate slips her cock back in, now thrusting upwards into her wet, dripping cunt. She tilts her head back onto Adora's shoulder, arching her back.

Then Adora starts to speak into her ear.

"When the war is over and when there's no more fighting and when Etheria is at peace, I'm going to take you far away from here where it's just you and me, no one else. No Bow, No Swift Wind, no one." She slides a hand down Glimmer's belly and pinches her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

The princess moans at that. "All alone? Just, ah! Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, a place where we can be naked all the time." Adora then lowers her voice into a rumble. "And we can fuck all day, all night. I'll fill you up so many times, so much so that you'll get pregnant," she says with a growl and a bite to her mate's mark.

Glimmer moans at the thought of her belly swelling with a litter of pups, of little children with Adora's blue eyes and her pink hair running through the castle. "I, oh, _gods_ , I like the sound of that."

They kiss now, conveying how they feel, how glad they are that they are mates. Adora thrusts faster and faster, now pistoning her hips. The bed creaks and creaks as they move together, the only other sounds their gasps, whimpers, and moans filling the room.

Adora feels her knot pressing against Glimmer's hole. It's been formed for a while now but she wants to fill Glimmer completely, to come together.

She pulls away from the kiss and whispers against her lover's mouth "...can I?"

"Yes, please, Adora...I want you to  _knot_ me."

That's all she needs; she slowly, ever so slowly slips in until her knot is in all the way, fully seated in. Glimmer moans, arching her neck.

"Feels good?"

"Mmm, yeah, just-just don't move yet, I need, need a moment," she gasps.

Adora does as she asks; the only thing she does is kiss along her shoulder.

Finally, Glimmer is used to the knot inside her; she says with a sigh "You, mmm, you can move now."

And she does, jogging her hips up into her lover. Both are now shaking with pleasure, wanting to come, to fall into the abyss together.

They do, moaning each other's name; Adora's knot inflates with cum and bursts into her sopping cunt, shooting stream after stream until it  _does,_ as Glimmer predicted earlier, run down her thighs.

They fall to the bed onto their side, still connected together even as Adora finishes cumming into Glimmer. 

Both girls stay silent for a moment, letting their pounding hearts calm down. They know it'll be a while before they can move.

But Glimmer doesn't care; right now she's content to stay where she is wrapped up in her mate's arms.

"Glim?"

"Hmm?" She purrs in contentment, giggling as Adora kisses the side of her neck.

"How many kids do you want?" the blonde asks, entwining their hands together.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe...one to start with?"

Adora chuckles. "Yeah, especially if they're going to be as crazy as you."

"Hey! I am  _not_ crazy."

"Uh, who was the one who went to to a tavern to find a pirate captain to get us to Salineas?"

Glimmer pinches her thigh in retaliation.

"Ouch! Hey!" Adora starts tickling her.

"No! Ha! Adora, stop!"

"Make me!"

They roll around in the bed, laughing and tickling each other. Then Glimmer gets the upper hand and pins the warrior to the bed.

"Gotcha!" She crows in triumph, beaming down at the grinning blonde.

"So you do," she says, reaching and stroking her cheek, "what do you plan to do with me?"

"I think," she bends down until she's nose to nose with her, "whatever I want with you."

"Forever?"

"Forever and always," she murmurs, nuzzling her before bringing her into another kiss.

\------

Angella looks at the empty seats that her daughter and Adora usually occupy. They should have been here by now; both were usually here early but today...

Spinnerella and Netossa are here as are well as Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta. Of all days for the two of them to be late!

The door opens and Bow comes walking in, looking embarrassed.

"Bow, there you are! Do you know where my daughter and her girlfriend are?"

"Well, uh, yes."

"And?"

"Um...you're going to need to send them food in about an hour or two."

Any further questions are answered by a sudden loud cry coming from the depths of the castle.

"Oh, fuck, Adora,  _harderrrr!"_

Bow face-palms, Perfuma blushes, Mermista bursts out laughing into her hand, Netossa and Spinnerella roll their eyes but grin at each other (' _Young ones these days')_ and poor Frosta just looks confused until she remembers and then just blushes. 

 Angella's eyes widen, then she groans and rubs her temples, a headache starting. "I see. Well, we'll have to,  _ahem,_ continue without them." She makes a mental note to talk to those two later.

The archer scuttles over to his regular seat and sits down. As Angella begins to speak, he feels a tug on his arm and turns to see Mermista smirking at him. 

" _What_?" he hisses.

"You totally walked in on them didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did! It was embarrassing! They're going at it like bunnies!"

She snorts. "They should have put a sock on the door." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to say hi!  
> (Now if you excuse me, I'm going to throw myself into the trash bin)  
> EDIT 7/26/19  
> Thinking of doing a chapter 3. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while, here's Chapter Three!

The war...

Is over.

SheRa falls to her knees, a weight lifted from her shoulders. The Sword of Power clatters next to her as she fades back to Adora, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead.

Hordak is gone. Back to the foul void from whence he came. The Horde, save for a few lucky souls, went with him. Those who are left have fled to hide in the Crimson Waste.

Now Etheria is free.

She's suddenly tackled by two forms familiar to her. Bow is hugging her and shouting that "you did it! You did it!"

But Glimmer is hugging her tight, her eyes shimmering with tears of joy as she looks up at her. 

They're free.

_They're free_.

She takes Glimmer's face into her hands and kisses her passionately, wanting to convey what she feels.

They pull apart, resting their foreheads together and not listening to the celebration around them, of friends hugging and laughing, of Catra kissing Scorpia fervently, of Perfuma hugging Frosta to her, or Sea Hawk passionately embracing a half-crying, half-laughing Mermista.

"I love you," Glimmer whispers, tears streaming down her smiling face. 

"I love you, too," Adora answers back, sniffling.

* * *

The celebration goes on into the night; the whole of Etheria seems to have descended onto the Castle of Bright Moon. There's been dancing, singing, feasting and a bit of drinking. 

But Adora has a plan.

She manages to steal Glimmer away, mentioning to Bow where they were going (he hugs her tight and grins). They head to a certain spot in the Whispering Woods. It was where Adora had found the Sword so long ago.

Both are quiet with their own thoughts, of everything and anything. 

Then they're there.

Adora then turns to Glimmer, grinning. "Hey, pretty girl."

Glimmer giggles. "Hi, there."

They both laugh and then Adora takes Glimmer's hands, kissing the knuckles.

"Did you ever think we'd get here, Glim?" She asks, her voice thick with emotion.

"...to be honest, no. But yet," she says, looking around at the trees and the plants shrouded in the dark, "here we are."

"Yeah."

"Adora, not that I'm complaining or anything but is there a reason why we're here?"

The blonde smiles and goes down to her knees, bringing Glimmer with her. "Because this is where my new life began. This is where I met you, my mate, even though I didn't know it yet. And," she takes a deep breath, "this is where I want the next step to begin."

Realization hits the princess of Bright Moon. "You, you mean you want to..."

"Glimmer, I want to marry you. Right here and now."

"...what? Now? Here?"

Adora nods eagerly.

"But...but my mom, does she--"

"I already asked her. She agreed, as long as we have a proper ceremony later." Adora fumbles in her pocket and pulls out a ring.

It's one that Glimmer has seen on her mother's hand many times.

  "Oh my...that's the engagement ring that Dad gave her."

Adora nods again, holding up the ring to her. "She said that I should ask you with this ring. So..." she properly situates herself on one knee.

"Glimmer of Bright Moon, leader of the Rebellion, my mate and my love...will you marry me?"

Glimmer gasps, hands going to her mouth. Then she looks up at her, nodding. "Yes!"

Adora brightens, her smile brighter than a lantern.  With trembling fingers she slips the ring on.

 They kiss again, hearts alight with joy.

The stars are their only witness.

* * *

It's quiet when they get back to the castle.

Most everyone is asleep or passed out from too much celebrating.

They creep along silently through to Adora's chamber, making sure not to disturb anyone. 

Once the door closes behind them Glimmer launches herself onto her mate, kissing her hard and wrapping herself tight around her. Adora growls and meets her kisses with equal fervor...

Maybe a bit too much fervor because they both go crashing to the floor.

"Ouch!" "Ow!"

Glimmer ends up landing on top of Adora, painfully smacking their noses against the others hard enough to see stars and make their eyes water. She groans, holding her nose. "Are you okay?" She asks, praying that she didn't break her mate's nose.

But Adora is giggling like an idiot.

"Um, Adora?"

In between wheezes, Adora says "Gee, Glimmer, I didn't know how hard you've _fallen_ for me."

Glimmer downright laughs and groans, burying her face into her mate's shoulder. "Oh my god, you've been spending too much time with Swift Wind!" she snorts.

Both lie there for a moment giggling.

Then Glimmer looks down at the woman she loves so much. Brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, she says "I love you".

Adora smiles, brushing her thumb across the apple of her cheek. "I love you too."

Then they kiss again. It's chaste at first, merely pressing lips against the others.

But then Glimmer detects the all too familiar scent, of earth, wood and musk that is so uniquely her Alpha. She moans and nips at Adora's bottom lip, feeling her underwear beginning to soak; she releases some of her scent, smiling when she feels Adora shudder...

And something familiar poking through her grey pants into her belly.

They separate, eyes dark and desirous. Then with practiced strength, Adora gets them both off of the floor and onto her bed. There's a little bit of laughter as they undress the other; mostly because they keep kissing as they do.

Once both are naked, Adora pulls the band out of her hair, letting golden locks flow down her shoulders. The lovers kiss again, every emotion flowing through them.

Then Glimmer flips them so Adora is on the bottom. She then winks at her. Adora looks confused...

Until her mate turns around and presents her swollen pussy in front of her face.

_'Ah. So that's what she wants.'_

She eagerly begins to lick and suck at her, taking a moment to moan into her as Glimmer takes her cock into her mouth; damn this feels amazing.

There's no other noises save for slight squishing sounds and sighs as they pleasure the other. Glimmer is dripping down Adora's chin, moaning around her cock; Adora answers with a groan.

The princess comes first, crying out as she gushes, flooding her lover's mouth with ambrosia.

Adora to her credit cleans up, letting it go down her throat. Then Glimmer devours her, bobbing her head up and down on her Alpha and making the dirtiest noises.

Adora grunts and then stiffens, shuddering as she comes. Glimmer to her credit takes it all, making the sexiest noises as she swallows.

When Adora stops cumming she lifts her head up, wipes her mouth and maneuvers herself so she's lying on top of Adora.

"...you okay?" She asks.

"I, uh, yeah. Fuck, where did you come up with that?"

Glimmer grins, obviously proud of herself. "Saw it in a book once. I thought we could try it."

"We can do that anytime you want, baby."

Then the princess is thoughtful for a moment. "Could...could we try something else?"

"Huh?"

"Could we try another thing I saw in the book?" There's a slight blush on her cheeks.

Adora looks at her. "It...uh...yeah. We can."

Glimmer beams broadly. Then she bends down to kiss Adora passionately.

During the kiss, she reaches down and strokes Adora's cock, letting her palm slick up from all the precum that had been dripping down. Her Alpha groans deeply, bucking her hips up.

_'If this is what she wanted to try, why was she so nervous?'_

Suddenly Glimmer stops stroking her. Then she starts to slip down her body, pressing kisses to every part of her that her lips can reach; chest, sternum, belly...

Until she's hovering over the now throbbing cock of her lover. She looks up at Adora with a nervous smile...

The blonde's brain shuts down for a moment when she feels Glimmer's breasts just slightly surrounding her cock and then being pushed around it.

The feeling of warm, bounteous flesh around her makes Adora groan. Gods this feels even better than her pussy and that's saying something because she happens to enjoy that.

Her thoughts shut down again when Glimmer begins to move back and forth, effectively fucking her cock with her breasts. When the weeping tip brushes her chin, she gives it a little kiss.

Adora growls, reaching down and pulling on her hair. "Gods, baby, it feels so good!"

Glimmer smirks. "Feels good for me, too. You're so, so _hard_ and _wet_ all at once," she says, her voice low and sexy.

Adora growls again, pumping some of her Alpha pheromones into the air. Never in her wildest imaginings had she thought of, well, of this.

Glimmer squeezes her breasts around her once more and that sets Adora off. She practically roars, cumming enough to paint her Omega's chin and chest with her seed.

Glimmer is stunned. She'd had no idea that this would make her mate come so hard...

And hard enough to pass out as the blonde goes limp onto the bed.

"Oh shit!" She swears, scrambling up from her position and hovers over her unconscious fiancee. "Adora? Baby, are you okay?"

The blonde's eyes flutter briefly and then open slowly, pupils dilated. "...water," she croaks.

"Right, water, got it!" The pinkette teleports off of the bed to the bathroom and flashes back with a full cup of water.

She places it against Adora's lips and watches as she takes several gulps. She drains the cup and Glimmer sets it aside, now lying against her lover's side. "Better?"

Adora nods, eyes going over the rapidly cooling seed on her Omega's body.

"...sorry," she rasps. "I didn't mean to get you."

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. I," she grins sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting you to pass out."

The blonde bursts out laughing. She then makes to get up from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get something to clean you up with," she says, pressing a kiss to her lover's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Glimmer pouts a little, making Adora chuckle.

The blonde gets up, goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth and a bowl of water. She cleans Glimmer carefully and slowly, letting her hands trace her lover's body.

Once she's done, she puts the bowl and cloth aside and pulls her mate into her embrace. "We can also do that anytime. Any chance I can look at this book?"

Glimmer can't help but giggle. "We can share it."

"Fine." A hand starts to creep down her stomach. "I think I should reward you, hmm?" She asks, blonde brow arching.

"Mmm, maybe."

"Oh, "maybe", she says. Is someone being a brat?" Adora's voice has lowered into a deep register. It makes the princess shiver a little, wanting her mate to pin her to the bed.

But she instead lifts her head up, giving her lover her best haughty smirk. "What are you going to do about it?" She asks.

In an instant, she's suddenly on her belly on her Alpha's lap. A thrill runs through her as she feels her hands held at the wrist, not too hard but not too gentle.

"Brats like you need to be punished," Adora growls. Then she whispers softly "Remember our safeword?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What is it?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent." Then her Alpha lifts a hand up. Glimmer tenses a little...

_Whack!_

She outright moans, feeling the sting sink down into her pussy and making her drip all over her mate's lap.

Another whack, and she yelps, clenching her fists in her lover's grip.

One more whack, and she cums shuddering violently.

When she's done she comes back to lying on her back, Adora lying next to her and stroking her arm.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey." The blonde kisses her forehead. "That was excellent. You did such a good job."

She purrs happily, making Adora laugh and pulls her forward for a kiss.

She'd be content to just keep kissing all night...

But her instincts are begging her, telling her to submit to her Alpha and to be...

"Adora. Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

She leans up and whispers into her ear...

"...I didn't take my potion."

"...huh?"

"I didn't (kiss) take (kiss) my (kiss-kiss) potion. I want you to breed me, Adora," she croons, reaching down and grasping--holy hell, her knot is formed. "I want you to be the sire of my children, I want you to fuck me over and over until my belly is swollen, until I can't move."

Adora is looking down at her incredulously. "...you really want me to?" She asks, her voice so soft and quiet.

"Yes, because now there's no war and our children can grow up in peace." She takes her lover's face in both hands and pulls her until they're nose to nose. ". _..fuck me. Make me yours_."

" _Mine_ ," the blonde snarls, her eyes now flashing.

In an instant, Glimmer is thrown onto the pillows; she eagerly spreads her legs presenting herself to her mate, the scar of her mating bite throbbing.

Adora looms over her as she strokes her cock to hardness.

Then she takes no preamble and slides in, only stopping via her knot; both of them moan.

"...so wet and tight," the blonde groans.

"Ugh, gods, you're so _big_ ," the pinkette whimpers, raking fingers down muscled arms.

Adora takes Glimmer's hips in her hands and lifts her up; she starts to thrust hard, making wet slapping sounds as her knot hits Glimmer's pussy.

Glimmer moans, arching her back and wrapping her legs tight around her lover's waist.

Every part of her is rejoicing that she's finally being bred by her Alpha, that soon there will be little ones running around that have her pink hair and blue eyes like their sire's.

Their beautiful, _gorgeous_ , _**sexy**_ sire...

Adora bends down and suddenly bites on the mating mark; the princess cries out...

And her knot is in.

"Shit!" She moans, raking her nails down her lover's back, leaving red lines.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Adora groans, now barely thrusting in. "Feels so good, Glimmer, gods..."

Both move together, trying to fall over the edge, to truly become one.

As they always have been from the moment Glimmer gave Adora the sword.

"...so close, so close, Glim, I--" the blonde grunts.

She grabs the soldier and holds her tight against her body. "Together," she whimpers against her mouth, "I want us both to come together."

Adora gives one final thrust just as Glimmer squeezes around her cock...

They don't just come...

They _explode_.

Glimmer can actually feel a bulge in her belly from the amount of cum Adora releases. She sees stars and flashes of light behind her lids as she arches so strongly in her embrace she's sure her back would have snapped, her voice singing in pleasure.

Adora practically howls, throwing her head back and releasing flow after flow of her cum; she can even feel a little leaking out down her cock and thighs from how much there is.

Finally both finish, collapsing onto the bed soaked with sweat and other fluids, panting and gasping.

Adora knows it's going to be a good long while before she can move.

But she doesn't care.

She lets out a pleased hum when she feels Glimmer's fingers card through her hair. She lifts her head up to look up into shimmering twilight eyes.

"...wow."

"Yeah," she offers back, smiling.

"... _wow_."

She giggles, leaning up and nuzzling her nose against her lover's. "My sentiments, exactly."

"Is...is it supposed to be that earth-shaking?"

"Hmm, just wait till the honeymoon, sweetheart." She lowers her voice into a growl "I'll rock your world even more."

"Hmm, I can't wait." She kisses Adora softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Nine months later..._

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Glimmer shrieks before another contraction hits her. She falls back against the pillows moaning and crying.

The blonde winces, both from the shriek and the crushing grip of her wife's hand. "I know, baby, I know, ouch! Just keep going, you're doing great."

The princess glares at her, sweating like mad. "That's what you said ten minutes ago, aagh!"

Perfuma from her position between Glimmer's spread legs says "Aha! I see a head! Just one more push, Glimmer, one more!"

Adora squeezes the other hand. "One more, sweetie, our baby's almost here!"

Glimmer takes a deep breath, marshals all her strength and gives one final big push.

"ARRRRRGH!"

There's a brief moment of silence, and then the loud wail of a baby. The princess looks up dumbfounded as grinning broadly, the dryad princess takes the squalling child into a clean blanket, wiping their face clean and cutting off the umbilical cord.

Then she hands the bundle to Adora. "A healthy baby girl! Congratulations, you two!"

Adora gazes down in amazement at the pink faced baby, now loudly demanding attention. _'We...we made this baby. Glimmer and I made her.'_

She looks over at her wife with a beaming grin. "Look at our daughter, Glimmer. She's beautiful."

Glimmer forgets the pain and agony she's gone through the past hour or so as the sight of her Alpha who's gone throught so much pain and heartbreak holding their daughter.

She grins and holds her arms out. Adora gently places her into her arms and situates herself against her wife's side.

The baby now seeks out her mother's breast, lips opening and closing. Glimmer gives her her teat full of milk and grunts a little at the suctioning.

"Ooh! You definitely have your papa's appetite," she comments looking up at her warrior.

Adora chuckles and kisses her on the top of her mate's head.

"So am I still not allowed to touch you ever again?"

"Yes, you are, but let's wait for a while." She looks back down at her daughter who's now looking up at them curiously.

"Hi, little one. You're so pretty, like a...like a jewel."

"Then let's call her Jewel," Adora says.

"Okay. Jewel it is." She leans up and kisses her. "I love you, Adora."

"I love you too, Glimmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, baby Jewel!  
> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
